Fix me
by Shadow1986
Summary: AU Elle had nowhere to go, and Noah offered her a place to stay. Claire X Elle.
1. Chapter 1

Elle was tired. She doesn't deny that she always wanted this, the perfect family, the perfect life. But this wasn't her life, these weren't her people. They needed her, needed her powers, but they didn't want her. No one wanted her, not even her own father.

Looking around the table she wondered what it must be like to live like this, the smiling and the banter and the inside jokes. She knew she wanted this, but she wasn't naïve enough to think that she would ever have it. They think she didn't know that she was bizarre, they didn't know that she appreciated that her brain worked differently to theirs, but it wasn't her fault, she thought she had turned out pretty well considering her upbringing.

She had kept the promise she had made to Noah when she moved in, and she was being a good girl. As devastatingly boring as that was she had kept it up. Smiling when she was meant to and saying her niceties when they past the potatoes, but it didn't seem to be working, she still didn't fit here.

"Elle, did you hear me? Or are you off in another world?", Noah watched her over the top of his spectacles, studying her with a small smile playing across his lips. The fiery blond sitting directly across from Elle rolled her eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh, "I wish", Elle flinched slightly at the bitterness in her tone.

She really didn't know why the little cheer-bitch had it in for her. Granted she may have made a few teensy weensy mistakes in the past, but what's a shock or two between friends, and anyway she had apologized. It wasn't her fault Claire could hold an epic grudge.

"Claire", Sandra warned softly. This was a regular occurrence during these forced meals together. Elle really didn't understand why they felt that she had to be there with them. She would happily eat in her room, or in the lounge or not at all, to keep from the perky, perfect, prissy little shit.

A ball of blue sparks started forming in the palm of her hand and she had to calm herself down. The moody girl doesn't even feel pain these days, so the satisfaction wouldn't be there. Plus it's rather humiliating being sent to your room for electrocuting someone. There may have been an incident with the nosey neighbor. But, really, anyone snooping on someone else's property deserves a zap….or two. Elle had done Noah a favor.

Elle glanced over at Lyle and sighed. There was only one thing more annoying than a girl who hates you, and that's a boy that loves you. After all his protest and pathetically lame threats, he had done a complete turn around within the first month, and all it took was him and his sister catching Elle sun baking naked when they came home from their family shopping excursion early. Boys really were too easy, it was almost sad. So Lyle had been a stuttering blushing mess since, and Claire had been even more of a bitch. If that was even possible.

Elle looked up and realized that the conversation had come to a blithering halt since Claire's comment. Not adoring the awkward silence that was filling her ears she smiled politely, just like she had been told to do in situations like this, and pushed herself back from the table, "Thank you, dinner was…..good". Sandra smiled back at her, and she thought that she really did like Sandra.

She walked out of the room with her dish and piled it in the sink, as she walked back out past the kitchen she peeped in and what she saw made her die a little inside. They were all laughing, Noah had one hand over Claire's and he ruffled Lyle's hair. Like he was trying to show gratitude for something they had done…..like make it through a dinner with a psychopath.

Elle hugged her arms to her body as she suddenly felt cold, and there was a knot in her stomach. Cheer-bitch chose that exact moment to lock eyes with her, and Elle hated her for catching her looking vulnerable, like she cared that she was alone. And she was sure Claire was already planning to use it against her, to humiliate her for thinking that she would ever be anything more to this family than a necessary nuisance. The flash in the younger girls' eyes was unrecognizable, but Elle didn't try to decipher it, she had to get out of there.

Taking long strides she opened the front door and walked out, closing it behind her with a soft click. The fresh air suddenly making it a little easier to breathe. But the perfect little house on the perfect little street with the perfect little family suddenly made her feel nauseous. So she kept walking, but she wasn't putting enough distance between her and them, so she kicked off her heels and ran, stopping when she reached a park with a playground.

She made her way over to the swing set and sat down, resting her head against the cool metal chains and sighing, her breathing slowly returning to its normal rate. When she finally opened her eyes she grinned at where she was and begun to swing her legs back and forth slowly, and suddenly the need to get higher and higher was overwhelming.

As she gathered more momentum she leaned back in to it, enjoying the feeling, and the wind against her face. She really did wish her daddy had brought her to a place like this when she was younger.

# # # #

Claire absent-mindedly dried the dishes her father was handing her as she thought of Elle and the look on her face moments earlier. She hated that the flash of hurt had marred her delicate features, and that she had hugged herself like she always did when she was upset.

Claire wasn't even sure if she knew she did it….it was probably just a left over habit from her childhood, clinging to herself because no one else would. Claire shook her head, she couldn't care this much, it was weird. She didn't even understand when or why it had started, but she did know that her initial hatred had been chipped away at and then replaced completely.

It was hard to hate someone who was so obviously naïve, so obviously out of her depth. She was so confident when she was in the field, putting her life at risk, but hand her a platter and ask her to hand it out at a party and she will look at you like you have just asked her to pet the nice little wild lion, the fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

And Claire had to admit that small talk was not Elle's forte with several of her mothers book club members asking if English was her second language or if she was a bit special, or both. But Claire found it annoyingly endearing.

Then there was the incident. Before her and Lyle had found Elle sun baking out the back and looking like a goddess, she had known that she had started to care about Elle's feelings, and that was infuriating enough. But the heat she felt spread through her body when she found Elle lounging and covered in a layer of lotion making her skin shimmer and glow was devastating…and confusing.

She had always gone through the motions with the boys she had been with; moaning at appropriate intervals and making sure she faked a climax. But just seeing, Elle glistening in the sun made her body react in a way that it never had when she was in the throws of 'passion' with the boys in her life.

The sly smirk that crossed her lips and the sparkle in her eye as she winked at the two of them and shrugged before closing her eyes again, made her snap back to reality. And the reality was that Lyle was also staring open mouthed at the naked girl in front of them, and Claire was pissed. Pissed that she wanted Elle, and more pissed that Lyle did too.

Grabbing his arm and mumbling obscenities Claire dragged the slack jawed teen in the house, but he wriggled free and ran to his room, undoubtedly to get a better vantage point.

Shaking her head slightly, Claire brought herself back to reality as she realized she was done cleaning up the dinner dishes. She walked upstairs to Elle's empty room and her heart fluttered softly. Walking at a brisk pace she made her way out the door and looked around, "Elle?" she called out cautiously.

When there was no reply she sighed, but she spotted a glimmer up on the road to her left so she made her way over, and as she got closer she saw it was a shoe….Elle's shoe. Puzzled she picked it up and called the older girls name again, when silence greeted her she kept walking and sure enough she found another shoe further up. Following the clothing trail, whilst fighting an internal battle over whether or not she wanted to find more of Elle's clothing strewn on the floor movement on the swing set at the park across the road captured her attention.

As she got closer she finally saw that it was Elle. She had her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her face as she propelled herself up and down, swinging freely and looking like…a girl. Not a menace, just a carefree girl. Claire was unsure how to proceed, and wasn't sure if she wanted to intrude on this moment, but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as the made their way closer to the older girl whose hair was flowing freely in the breeze.

Elle obviously saw the movement or heard her clumsy fumbling steps because she stopped her movements and clutched at the sand with her bare feet, willing the swing to stop. Claire halted softly, not knowing what to say and suddenly feeling foolish for following her out here.

Elle tilted her head to the side and stared at the girl through narrowed eyes, "What do you want?", Claire shuffled uncomfortably. _'I want you',_ her mind screamed but she shook away the thought with a violent start and Elle let a smile play across her lips, "You are so odd, little one".

Claire nodded in agreement and slowly moved to the second swing and let herself fall in to it softly. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, and her breathe and she finally looked at Elle, to find the blonde still staring at her, obviously having no idea about the normal eye contact etiquette because Claire pulled her gaze away, with a flush. "I actually came to…I wanted to….I thought that we should...". Elle sighed, "Look Claire if you are going to give me lip about not being welcome in your house so don't have to worry, I have already got the message. But I don't have anywhere else to go".

Claire bit her lip and sighed, "That's not what I wanted to say". Elle shrugged as she started to play with the sand at her feet, making circles softly and looking like a vision against the glittering night sky.

"I actually wanted to say that I'm done…", Elle's face flashed in hurt and embarrassment and Claire fought the urge to reach out to her, "No, I didn't mean done with you. I meant I'm done shutting you out and making your life harder than it has to be. You are a part of my life now and I am just going to have to get over the past, as hard as that may be." She met the older girls' eyes once again, and caught the brilliant smile forming on her lips, "You mean we're going to be friends?".

Claire held up her hands, "Whoa, I just said I am going to try not to hate you, I think you are jumping the gun a little bit here Elle." Elle shrugged, "Well you not hating me is good its less one sided then the rest of my friendships already!". Suddenly Elle grabbed her hand and took off towards the house, "Come on pom-pom we can paint each others nails and have pillow fights, that's what friends do right?". Claire was glad it was too dark for Elle to see the blush that covered her features.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle was happy. Well she thinks this is what happiness feels like, she has nothing to compare it to so she could only assume. It had been a week since that night in the park and Claire had stayed true to her word and made an effort to hate her less, and Elle thought that she had even begun to like her. The younger girl wouldn't admit it of course, but she would let Elle paint her nails and earlier that night she had broken off half of her candy bar and handed it to Elle without a word. Elle guessed that they were already best friends, and it was nice.

Elle had never had someone hang around her willingly without an ulterior motive, without expecting something in return. But Claire did, and it made her smile…a lot. Noah and Sandra were happy because it made life around the house a lot easier without having to tip toe around the two girls, afraid to upset one of them.

She had overheard Noah telling Sandra that Claire had smiled more in the past week than she had in the past six months, and that was nice too. Elle like that she could make someone smile, rather than grimace or glare, and she liked that it was Claire.

As much as she hated Claire in the past for having everything she wanted, she couldn't help but appreciate that the girl didn't take it for granted as much as Elle had previously thought that she did. In fact she seemed to completely appreciate her family and their little place in the world, and this perfect little house on the perfect little street with the perfect little family suddenly weren't as sickly sweet as she had previously judged them to be.

They still weren't _hers_ but she was happy that they had each other, and she would help Noah keep it that way, no matter what she had to do to keep them safe, to keep her best friend safe…her only friend.

It made her smile, as she looked at the younger girl lying on her bed reading from a text book with her legs swinging in the air. Claire looked up and caught her, a smile mirroring Elle's appeared on her lips, "What?". Elle jumped up on to the bed and lay down against Claire's side nuzzling up to her, and sighed "I like having a friend, its nice."

Elle felt Claire momentarily stiffen in reaction to her sudden movement and she internally chastised herself, she forgot that people had rules about where and when to touch, and these rules were annoyingly hard to decode, to understand, to follow.

She didn't understand why she couldn't touch Claire when she wanted to, human etiquette was bizarre. Elle's mind was put at ease when Claire softened her rigid posture and looked down at her from her position leaning on her elbows above her, "Yeah, friends are nice".

Elle nodded fervently and brushed a stray hair off of Claire's face, seeing how much she could actually get away with touching her friend and when Claire didn't stop her she smiled widely and then looked her in the eye and solemnly telling her, "You can't leave me…ever. You promise", Claire didn't look away like she sometimes when she answered her, but if they hadn't been so close she wouldn't have heard it as it was barely above a whisper, "I promise" and Elle smiled and relaxed back in to her position next to the girl.

She liked this, she liked being this close and she traced her fingers down Claire's arm softly, and without thinking she let off a few sparks as her finger glided across the surface. Claire's head snapped as she looked down at her, and Elle smiled meekly, "Sorry it was an accident, old habits die hard".

Claire furrowed her brows as she looked at her for a second longer before returning to her text book, and Elle sighed, she had promised to be a good girl, and she didn't think Noah would appreciate that. Good thing best friends don't tell on each other, she thought as she lay her head down and closed her eyes.

###

Claire's heart was beating fast, as she stared blankly, unseeingly at the page in front of her. Her heart was fluttering in her chest and her hands were shaking ever so slightly, she

had suppressed a gasp when it happened because she had felt it but it wasn't pain.

It was like a prickling sensation and her skin burned in every place that Elle touched her, but she knew enough to know this wasn't the type of sensation her body was equipped to protect her from.

She didn't think it would have been appropriate for her to tell her that it was ok, that she liked it. Suppressing her mounting feelings for the older girl was difficult enough without adding to it, and she didn't think she would want to stop if Elle started again. And they were friends, and it was great, as unlikely as it might seem.

The only downside was that it was easier to bury feelings when you were only stealing fleeting glances and minimum contact with someone. When they are innocently, unknowingly snuggling in to your side and moulding their body in to yours, it is slightly more complicated.

But she couldn't tell Elle to stop, partly because she knew the older girl got embarrassed when she broke some unspoken social rule she had never been privy to, and partly because… well she didn't want to. It was nice to have contact when you knew that it was all you were ever going to get, all you were ever going to be able to have from someone you so desperately want.

After a moment Elle yawned sleepily, and began moving away. She brushed her lips across Claire's face softly, "Sweet dreams pom-pom". And Claire could only nod, not trusting her voice to stay steady if she attempted to use it.

As soon as Elle left the room, Claire flopped back on to her bed and brushed her lips ever so softly with her fingers, smiling softly. Sighing she shook her head, if only Elle realised how she was indulging her little crush, maybe she would stop….but maybe that would be more unbearable then this.

**Authors note: **Thanks for the reviews guys, I decided to start this (my first ever fiction) on a whim last night instead of studying for exams, and the reviews made my day! Hugs to all of you! xox


	3. Chapter 3

Elle felt trapped as she stalked back and forth across the room, trying to find something, _anything,_ to give her a brilliant escape plan. Nothing was coming to mind, and her insides squelched at the thought of what was waiting for her downstairs, and sparks flew from her fingertips in anticipation.

A soft knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts and Sandra popped her head in, "Elle, honey, you have got to come downstairs now", but Elle shook her head vehemently, "No way, you cant make me. Back off lady."

Sandra let out a soft chuckle, "The visitors all think it's a little weird that our new house guest won't come down and mingle, come on sweetheart, do me a favour." Elle sighed and shook her head…it was a nasty human trick when people said that, it was impossible to turn her down. If only she had come at her with something a little more violent she would have know how to handle it, but a please and a puppy dog look always made her surrender.

"You owe me", she said softly as she took the hand that Sandra had extended and accompanied her downstairs. Elle felt her heartbeat quicken as she made her way down from the second story with Sandra, still clinging her hand. It was unfortunate that she was, as had she not been then Elle could have turned around and run back to her safe haven upstairs, and away from this nightmare, but as it was Sandra had an iron grip on her hand, and she pulled her the rest of the way.

Elle hated this, they were staring at her. They all knew she didn't belong here, that she couldn't pull this off, she was barely human, some freak of nature. Hugging herself tightly she scanned the faces that were all turned in her direction, studying her, judging her. She gripped herself tighter. "Everyone this is Elle!", Elle unhooked one of her hands from her grip on herself to give a strange half salute, half wave jumble and sighed. She couldn't believe she just waved…this was going to be a long night.

###

Claire watched the scene unfolding in front of her with a hint of amusement, a splash of tenderness and an unhealthy does of jealousy. Elle was obviously struggling with the atmosphere that Sandra had just pulled her in to, she confusion and fear danced across her face and made Claire want to reach out and touch her, to reassure her that she belonged here. At the same time she was ready to open fire with every male in the room who was appraising her appreciatively. Elle was obviously confusing their stunned admiration as condemnation of the new party guest.

"Who is _that?", _one of the boys standing with her asked as his eyes studied Elle enthusiastically. Claire pushed down the urge to harm him that that sparked in her gut. "Elle" she said quickly, hoping his attention span would match his IQ and he would let it go. He raised an eyebrow at Claire, "No shit, that's what your mom just said, what I mean is will she be sticking around long and is she single?", Claire spoke through gritted teeth, "She isn't available". Mr Douche bag sighed, "Is she seeing someone?", but Claire didn't get a chance to answer, or to lie because Lyle who had seemingly appeared from no where answered before she had to, "Look man, she is spoken for."

Todd, the aforementioned Mr douche bag, let out a soft chuckle, and shook his head, "Come on Lyle she is too old for you, she needs a man," Claire raised an eyebrow and Lyle huffed, "You are only two years older then me…dick". Todd and Lyle continued their macho banter softly as Elle made a bee line for the group as soon as she broke away from Sandra.

Elle grabbed Claire's arm as soon as she reached them and whispered in Claire's ear, "Holy crap, save me pom-pom". Claire smiled and looped her arm through Elle's, "Come on", Claire walked away from the boys, who were to enthralled to realise the girl they were fighting over had been and gone and led Elle outside to the slightly less crowded backyard and they sat at the table.

Claire smiled softly, "I can't believe my mom got you down here", Elle shrugged, "I think she has voodoo mind-trickery skills", Claire rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'll just grab us a drink". Elle nodded rapidly, "Great idea!...maybe a champagne will sooth my nerves". Clare smiled and chook her head, "I'll grab you a soda!" and weaved through the masses towards to snacks table.

###

Elle drummed her fingers against the table nervously, careful not to look at anyone. Seeing a little spark appearing on her palm she quickly darted her hands under the table, and clasped them together closing her eyes and willing herself to calm down, she could handle this… "_Just breathe_", she whispered to herself.

"Are you ok?" a boy asked as he slid in to the chair next to her and a smile danced across his lips. Elle looked over her shoulder and saw Claire had gotten trapped talking to some great haired lady and sighed, she had come to realise that old people always took much longer than usual to talk. Claire would be awhile.

"Yeah, I'm fine", Elle said a little too brightly and shrugged, "Just waiting for my friend to come back…with my drink", the boys extended a plastic cup to her, "Well it's a good think I thought ahead and got you one".

As he handed her the drink, she sipped from it eagerly. Trying to use the four seconds it would take to think of something she could say to the boy sitting and staring at her.

She coughed and gasped slightly as the liquid burned its way down her thought and the boy chuckled, "Sorry, it has a little extra kick in it. I'm Todd by the way", he said extending his hand to her.

She smiled and took it, but kicked herself when she inadvertently gave his hand a small shock from the left over electricity which had been dancing on her palm seconds earlier. He only smiled, so she was hoping he didn't really notice.

Thankfully at that moment Claire returned to the table with the drinks, placing them down in front of Elle and took the only free chair next to Todd and pulled it over to Elle. "I see you two have met", she said staring straight at the boy, with her tone a little colder then usual, and Elle wondered if she had done something wrong.

Todd answered, "Yes, we were just getting acquainted, weren't we ?", Elle shrugged and smiled, "Uh, yeah, we were". Todd looked Elle straight in the eye and continued, "In fact I was just about to see if Elle would like to have dinner tonight?".

Elle scrambled for what to say, of course she wanted to eat dinner, what an odd question, she didn't think that this boy was that bright , "Uh, yes I would like to eat dinner…tonight". Todd grinned widely and stood up, "Great I'll pick you up at eight, I knew I felt a spark".

Elle's eyes darted up and she felt her heartbeat quicken, as she fought an internal battle "_Oh no, he felt the spark, Noah is going to kill…..wait", _she shook her head and looked at the boy quizzically, "Pick me up?", he shrugged, "Or I can meet you somewhere if you'd prefer?" Elle repeated his words again uncomprehendingly, "Meet you somewhere?".

###

Claire watched the scene with a simmering feeling in her gut but she couldn't really be angry because Elle obviously had no idea what she was agreeing to, the look on her face was completely blank as Todd tried to arrange the date which Elle had unintentionally agreed to.

But the thought of those two together made her queasy. Elle was easily led when it came to people telling her what was expected of her and Todd was a sleaze so she could only assume what would happen if they were to be left alone. She knew nothing could happen between the two of them but she also knew that less then nothing should happen between her and Todd.

"Actually Todd, its family dinner night tonight so Elle cant make it", Claire said her tone a little higher in pitch than she had intended. But unfortunately Sandra had chosen that moment to pop up with a tray of dips, "Elle can't make it where?" she said her voice not even attempting to hide its excitement. Todd played with his cup dejectedly as he answered Claire's mother, "I asked Elle out to dinner but she had plans for dinner with the family", Sandra raised an eyebrow at Claire who suddenly felt her face flush.

Sandra patted Todd on the shoulder, "Well you know what?, just this once we will let her out of it…you two have fun now!". Todd's stupid, annoying grin made its way back on to his face as he touched Elle's shoulder and told her he would pick her up at eight o'clock.

Claire felt sick as she looked over at Elle who was looking desperately back at Claire, "Why is he picking me up?", Claire smiled softly and put her hand over Elle's, "I think you just got yourself a date, Elle". Elle's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "A date? A real one? Oh god, I've never been on a date….I mean I've done things with boys back at the facility like when we…." Claire held up her hand quickly, "Seriously Elle, not something I need to hear about right now".

Elle nodded and then smiled devilishly as she pulled Claire out of her chair, "You need to help me get ready!".

###

Elle studied herself in the mirror and then sighed and ripped off the umpteenth shirt she had tried on, as Claire silently played with one of her stuffed toys on the other side of the room distractedly. Elle huffed and turned around to face her, "You are not helping me at all, this is really important you know!",

Claire looked up to reply, her mouth half open and then she snapped it shut quickly and looked away. Elle looked down and realised she was barely clothed and rolled her eyes, "Its not like you haven't seen more before", she said slipping on another top and grabbing a jacket, "What about this one?".

Clare nodded, "Yeah that one looks nice", and Elle rolled her eyes and ripped it off, "Less enthusiasm pom-pom, please". Claire shrugged, "I didn't know you liked him this much", Elle shook her head and jumped on the bed next to Claire once she had put on the first choice from an hour ago, "I don't" she shrugged.

Claire's head snapped up and her brows furrowed, "Then why are you going to all this effort?". Elle looked at her and wondered if the cheerleader was as normal as she had thought, "He likes me….and its my first date, I thought I had missed out on most of the normal stuff like high school, prom and science club, but this is one that I can actually get to come true".

"Science club?", Claire smiled widely, and Elle held up her hand and let a spark fly out, "Yeah, I would have rocked those nerds worlds", she said with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Oh, or I could have been a cheer-bitch! I'm awesome at waving my hands around and yelling so I would be great at it", Claire feigned mock-hurt, "Cheerleading requires a lot of skill, ill have you know". Elle looked at her and shook her head before jumping up on the bed and raising her arms in to a C, "Give me a C", she jumped and clasped her hands together, "Give me a L", but before she could go on Claire had pulled her down by the legs so she fell back on the bed in a fit of giggles.

When she stopped and looked at the cheerleader she smiled, "I think we would have made great friends if we went to high school together". Claire nodded in agreement and her eyes drifted from Elle's eyes to her lips. Elle didn't know why her heart skipped a beat or why she was suddenly aware of Claire's hand on her arm, but it confused her.

"I think…that shade isn't right on you", Claire said motioning to her lips and Elle nodded dumbly as Claire moved away and to the makeup stand to being rummaging through the lipsticks.

Elle sat for a moment longer, wondering what had just happened. But before she could ask Clare if that was normal, the doorbell rang and Claire turned around and shoved a different shade in her hand, "Here you go", she mumbled as she began to shuffle off.

Elle grabbed her arm to stop her, "Wish me luck?", she asked softly, and Claire sighed and turned around to face her. "I hope you find what you're looking for", she said giving Elle a kiss on the cheek that burned much like the previous touch and not like anything she had felt before. Before she had gotten a chance to ask her what she meant, Claire was out of the room and Elle, with nothing else to do, grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs. Suddenly she was a lot less excited then she had been before.

When she reached Sandra and Todd she smiled, and it hurt her lips, but she wanted to enjoy her first date. The boy returned her smile and kissed her fleetingly on the opposite cheek to the one which Clare and previously kissed. It felt damp and hard, and not as nice as Clare's had. She wondered what that meant.

**Authors note:** Thanks guys, the reviews are really nice! And if you keep reviewing ill keep updating, as I know someone is actually reading it! xo


	4. Chapter 4

Elle stared uncertainly at the plate sitting in front of her, crinkling her nose up and the food that sat neatly in its centre. The blonde haired boy had insisted in ordering for the both of them and Elle had somehow ended up with this smelly pile of goo. Boys are silly, she could have told him she didn't want this if he had let her.'_Claire would have known what to order me' _, she thought absentmindedly as she stabbed something brown with her fork.

Looking up she saw Todd's lips moving rapidly as he droned on about some game she knew nothing about, but he didn't seem to mind that she wasn't joining in. He seemed content for her to nod sporadically and mirror his smile at appropriate intervals. She took this time to stare at him, without fear of breaking a social taboo; it was polite to look when people were talking to you.

He had a very square face and square shoulders that gave him a harsh look, and she wondered if he could still breathe normally without any neck to speak of, but considering he wouldn't let her get a word in even if she had wanted to, she thought that he should be fine. Unfortunately this boy didn't make her stomach go gooey nor her heart go thump, and although she didn't know much, she did know what both of those felt like.

Sighing, Elle stabbed something else on her plate and mashed it around trying to make it look as though she had eaten it and considered zapping it to make some of it in to dust particles, but figured she should wait until he took a bath room break before she did. Although maybe that would make him stop talking about silly sports.

This wasn't what her first date was supposed to be like. It was supposed to be magical, with laughter, stolen glances and lingering looks….and a silly little violin quartet…..they always have those in the movies and she wanted one dammit!

Maybe that's what this date needed to improve. She looked around hopefully but there didn't seem to be one here, figures, she thought. He seemed to have chosen the dullest restaurant in town.

When the waitress came to get the food, Elle could have sworn she threw her a pitying look, and was hopeful that maybe this wasn't how it was supposed to be on a date after all….hopefully it was just him…..or maybe it was her.

More likely her really, she has probably made it very hard on him. She fought down a sudden wave of guilt as she realised that it was because she couldn't do this properly that he wouldn't let her talk. He was trying to help her.

She sat up in her seat and rededicated herself to the date. She would make herself enjoy this, no matter how difficult that might be, and no matter how much her gut was telling her that this wasn't who she was supposed to be on her first date with.

# # #

Claire re-read the same paragraph for the fourth time and sighed as she slammed the book shut, this wasn't working. Flopping back on the bed she glanced at the clock which read 11:15, and flung her arm over her eyes dramatically. What could those two possibly have been doing for three hours, a groan escaped her lips as her dinner threatened to make its way back up her throat but she swallowed it down and sat up.

Walking over to the window, she pushed the curtain back, hoping to see Todd's oversized car turn down her street, but luck wasn't on her side tonight. A knock at the door made her jump and step away from her vigil by the open window.

Sandra walked over and kissed her on the forehead, "Just wanted to say good night honey", Claire nodded and looked away, "Yeah, good night mom". Sandra looked at her for a moment and sat down on the bed, "You're unhappy about Elle and Todd going out tonight aren't you?".

Claire shook her head in denial lamely, but Sandra continued, "I think I know what this is about honey, and it's just going to make things complicated for everyone so maybe you should just let it go".

Claire's heart beat like a jackhammer in her chest as she tried desperately to think of what she could say to her mother, but Sandra continued, "I mean Todd is a handsome boy but now that he has been out with Elle it might make things awkward…". Claire let out a low laugh unintentionally and cut her mother off before she could continue, "No mom, defiantly not interested in Todd, you have nothing to worry about".

Sandra furrowed her brow and Claire continued quickly before her mother asked any more questions, "You know it's just that I care about Elle, and I don't want to see her get hurt". Sandra smiled softly, "Yes, I have seen you two getting along lately, I'm really happy about it too. Elle's a nice girl, just a little misguided". Claire smiled and lifted her eyebrow, "A little?". Sandra shrugged and rose to her feet before planting a kiss on her daughters head.

"She is a big girl, I'm sure she isn't doing anything she doesn't want to", and as Sandra walked out the door Claire's heart seized once more as she realised that she was right. If Elle wanted to kiss Todd and touch him, then there was nothing she could to help her because she didn't need helping, she didn't need Claire to save her.

Claire decided that she wasn't going to be able to sleep any time soon and she didn't want it to be painfully, embarrassingly obvious that she has waited up for Elle, so she made her way downstairs with blankets and a pillow, grabbed some comfort food and turned on the television. She didn't have to wait long to hear an engine pull in to the drive way and cut off abruptly, and it was probably under four minutes between the engine cutting and the door clicking open but it felt like longer. It felt like so much longer.

Claire saw Elle poke her head in to the room from the corner of her eye but didn't let her eyes leave the television screen. She didn't trust her voice…..or her emotions not to get the best of her. Elle didn't seem to mind; she just shrugged off her jacket and threw it and her bag on to the chair before settling in next to Claire on the couch. She didn't say anything, and Claire had never been more grateful that Elle didn't feel the need to fill in elongated silences when they were together.

After the fifth infomercial had finished Claire finally decided she would be an adult about this, and spoke up quietly, "How was your date?" she said, her voice coming out rougher then usual.

###

Elle didn't know how to answer Claire, but she didn't seem terribly interested in what she had to say so Elle thought she might be able to get away with lying so that Clare didn't think she was weird….well weirder than she already though her to be.

The thought of Clare thinking less of her made her insides funny so she lied. People had told her little white lies were ok if they were to hurt someone's feelings. And Elle was someone.

"It was good", Elle said softly, careful not to exaggerate too much because she knew Clare would see right through her. She saw that Clare wasn't going to reply so she decided to go to bed, the way Clare was ignoring her was making her feel distressed and she was hoping if she went to bed and woke up then it would all be back to usual, that's how she had been told to deal with nightmares. She figured this was more or less the same thing.

Carefully lifting her body weight so as to not disturb her best friend Elle began to reach towards her things to make her get away but Clare grabbed her arm, "Sorry, I'm just really tired tonight, I didn't mean to be weird. Tell me about your date". Elle raised her eyebrow and cocked her head to the side quizzically, "You want to hear about it?", and Clare nodded unenthusiastically, "Yeah of course".

Elle sucked in a breath and was trying to decide on what to tell Clare. Apparently there was a fine line between what people said they wanted to hear and what they actually did. When people asked questions like 'How was your date' or 'How was your day?', they only really wanted to know about certain parts….she had learnt that the embarrassing way, after telling one of Lyles friends how her day was right down to how her cereal had tasted. He looked at her funny now.

She finally let it all out in a breathe, sounding more like one extra long word then a sentence, "He took me to dinner, he ordered for me, he talked and he opened my door, he kissed me".

'_Wow'_ , Elle thought, she hadn't meant to say that last part. Darn Claire and her magical best friend skills, she didn't want her to not know anything, she wanted to share everything with her.

Claire turned and faced Elle rather slowly, kind of like a robot, it made Elle feel uneasy. "He kissed you?", Elle nodded, "He also ordered me dinner and opened my door". Claire nodded and smiled a tight smile, "And you had fun?" Elle nodded back meekly and Claire stopped looking her in the eye.

She reached over and squeezed Elle's hand, before standing up abruptly, "I'm really not feeling great…I'm really tired, good night Elle". Elle waved and smiled softly.

She didn't know what she had said wrong. He _had _ordered her a dinner she didn't want, he _had_ talked without letting her get a word in and then he _had_ kissed her without asking her if he could", she didn't enjoy any of it and she is not sure he enjoyed the last one as she got a little zap in to get him away from her.

She defiantly wasn't going to tell her that …. Maybe she wasn't great at choosing which pieces of the story to tell. Perhaps she should have told Claire her favourite part of the night was coming home to see her.

She would have to work on that, she mused as she stared at the screen and settled back on to Claire's pillow, liking the way it smelled of her.

**Authors note:** Reviews are awesome and this story is open to suggestions  Ps, some people are favouring this story but not reviewing it and I'd like to know your thoughts/what you do don't like! Come on guys. xox


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Thanks for the reviews guys! As long as they keep coming I'll keep updating, and the more reviews the more motivated I will be ;) And this is, as I said my first fiction, so constructive criticism is great. And if anyone is willing to beta, that is excellent! xox

5.

It had been almost a week since Elle went out with Todd, and things were still a bit strained between the girls after their conversation in the living room. Claire knew that it was completely her fault and she really did feel bad about it, but it had caused her _actual_ physical pain to hear about those two together and she couldn't bare to put herself in that position again until she thought that she could handle it better.

She really did believe that it might not be so bad if Elle was with someone that was at least worthy of her…someone that would appreciate her in the way that she deserved be. In any event, Todd was certainly not that guy, so it was hard for Claire to drum up any enthusiasm for the new couple.

Elle had sensed that something was off and she has been giving Claire space, people may underestimate her aptitude for general social norms but when it came to the important stuff she was very intuitive. She knew that she was hurting Elle but there didn't seem to be much she could bring herself to do about it ….she wanted to be a bigger person, but she was jealous and she was needy and she knew that she could not bare to hear about how happy _they _were together.

Claire had been using any excuse to get out of the house lately, which was why she was currently meandering through the shopping mall, wasting time and avoiding any more awkward or painful situations.

Sipping out of her over sized soda container, she was content to people watch, liking the fact that this little trip had reminded her that there were people more screwed up then she was. She _may_ be in love with the girl sleeping in the next room, but surrounded by cheating husbands and surgery junkies, her falling in love with a girl hardly seemed like a blip on the radar.

She was so wrapped up in revelling in others misery, that she almost missed Todd walking hand in hand with some bimbo a few paces ahead of her. Her stomach boiled in anger as she watched him grope her in front of the theatre, and Claire walked up to them without thinking.

"What do you think you are doing?!", she spat out, her fury coming off her in waves. Todd raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "Excuse me?" he said, looking genuinely confused.

Claire didn't miss a beat, "You were out with Elle, what, two days ago, and now you're already on to some new _skank_?". She shook her head, "I _knew _you weren't good enough for her".

Todd regained his composure, "We went on _one_ date, after which she made it pretty clear that it wouldn't happen again…and I am pretty sure she tasered me when I kissed her good night!".

Claire's anger dissipated immediately, "She said she didn't want to see you again?", she repeated confused. Todd grabbed his date by the wrist and began to stalk off, "Yeah she did, I was actually scared that I would I'd have Noah knocking down my door, I didn't think I would have to worry about death by cheerleader", he spat out as he stalked off and Claire stood there for a moment longer, unsure as to why Elle would keep this from her.

# # #

Elle and Lyle sat out in the dining room together as she helping him to build a bridge from popsicle sticks for his science class. She was unaware how this would improve his education at all but it was fun, and learning had never been enjoyable when she was growing up so she liked lending him a hand.

They were putting the finishing touches on their masterpiece when Claire walked in looking lost in thought, and Elle was careful not to say anything as the younger girl had been easily annoyed for the last few days.

She did not have to wait long because Claire spoke to them first, "Hey", was all she got out, but it was enough to make Elle beam. Lyle, however, did not seem as impressed. "Oh you're talking to us now, how gracious of you". Claire rolled her eyes, "Don't be a bitch".

Lyle glared at her and then picked up a can of spaghetti and held it above their creation, "If I can get this bridge to hold the weight of this can. I pass my class. A moment please", Elle bent her head solemnly with Lyle; they had spent all afternoon and well in to the night on this wretched thing.

His hand and the attached can were hovering over the bridge, and Lyle finally placed it on top carefully. They held their breath as the bridge groaned under the weight, but it seemed to be holding, "Yes!" Lyle beamed, high fiving Elle and doing a little dance on the spot.

They had celebrated too soon though, it seemed, because the bridge suddenly gave out, much to their dismay. Lyle fell to his knees and clutched at the broken popsicles, and Elle looked on apologetically, "I'll help you build one tomorrow. And your dad! He can help too".

Claire raised her hand a little in the air, "Yeah I can pitch in", Elle looked at her quizzically and wondered what had happened to the moody girl that had occupied that body only hours earlier. Lyle showed no response and Elle began to move, she had heard it was appropriate to allow a respectful distance during mourning periods.

Claire reached out and touched her arm as she made her way past her and out the door, "Can we please talk for a second?" Elle nodded dumbly and Claire continued, "Up in your room? We can leave Lyle to his….." she didn't finish the sentence and simply waved at the boy sitting in the middle of a mess of cans and Popsicle sticks.

Once they had made their way in to the room, Claire clicked the door shut behind them and walked across to the bed, sitting down. Elle stayed standing, hugging herself tightly.

"I ran in to Todd at the mall earlier", she blurted out not looking at Elle, who tried to maintain her composure, even though her heart beat sped up wildly, "You did?" she asked softly.

Elle felt sick, she hadn't wanted Claire to know that she had messed up. So she just stood there and studied her shoes, hoping that the ridicule would be over with soon. She always got a stern talking to when she messed things up.

Claire stood up and made her way towards her and stopped when she was standing inches away, and Elle could now see her shoes moving back and forth as she rocked on the balls of her feet, she spoke again first, "Why didn't you tell me?". Elle finally looked up and straight in to her eyes, "I wanted you to think that I was good at it".

Claire smiled softly, "At dating?. Elle no one is good at dating. It's awkward and its stressful and more often then not it ends badly". Elle shook her head, completely confused, "Then why do people bother?" she asked.

Claire broke eye contact and went over and resumed her seat on the bed, picking her words carefully, "They bother because every one is waiting for that time it isn't any of those things, when it's easy and fun and perfect...waiting for that person who makes it those things". Elle let the knot in her chest loosen slightly, "So It wasn't me, I didn't screw it up?" She asked hopefully.

"No", Claire shook her head and then grinned, "But he said that you tasered him" Elle was mortified, "He deserved it!", she quickly replied, not wanting to get in to trouble, "He kissed me without asking! And he had wandering hands! He is lucky he only got a little shock!", she said crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Elle knew that Claire wouldn't tell Noah, but she still couldn't control the dread that rippled through her body. Claire smiled reassuringly, "It's ok, he deserved it" Elle let out the breath she hadn't known that she was holding.

"I'm glad that was not what it was supposed to be like', Elle stated, truly relieved as she made her way to sit by Claire on the bed, "I was worried it was, I may not know a whole lot, but I knew he wasn't the one for me".

Claire nodded understandingly, "There is someone for you out there Elle, don't worry. It just isn't him" She poked her teasingly, "Though I could have told you that and saved you all the trouble" Elle looked at her intently, "Then why didn't you?".

# # #

Claire hesitated, "I did try, I gave him the dinner excuse…", Elle shook her head, "I'm not talking about that, you know I trust you and I wouldn't have gone if you had told me that I shouldn't". Claire's heart flip-flopped, "I'm not sure, maybe I thought that you needed to figure that out for yourself".

Elle looked at her, "Figure what out for myself?" she asked desperately. Claire fidgeted, but stopped when Elle interlaced their hands and gave her a squeeze. Claire finally looked up, "Figure out what you want." She gulped and steadied herself, the tingles from the contact made her heady and she said more then she wanted too, "To figure out _who_ you want".

Elle nodded, "And what if I am not sure what I want?", Claire sighed and smiled softly, "I can wait…I mean _it_ can wait. _It_ can" She whispered in a fluster as she stood up and broke the contact. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaning back against it she softly hit her head against the wood, _"Idiot"_, she whispered to herself.

Walking in to the bathroom her mind raced as she continued to beat herself up and she quickly got changed and slipped in to bed, hoping a deep sleep would take over her so she wouldn't have to think.

She was so busy chastising herself she didn't even initially register her door sliding open, but she defiantly noticed when the bed dipped to signal a new arrival. "Elle?", she asked softly as she felt a body curl around hers in response.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, trying desperately to steady her heart beat before it leapt out of her chest. She felt Elle cling to her tighter, "You broke your promise once this week, I figure if I stay with you at all times, you wont be able do it again". Claire furrowed her brows; "I broke my promise?" she asked and felt the girl next to her hug her even closer. "You promised that you wouldn't ever leave me" she prompted softly and Claire replied swiftly, "I never left you!".

Elle took a moment to reply, "Yes you did, you wouldn't talk to me for days, you wouldn't look at me or touch me…and it hurt…", Elle hesitated, "It hurts even more to not know _why_. But if you tell me what I did then I will make sure to never _ever_ do it again, I swear".

Claire felt her insides slump, she truly was an ass, "I am really sorry Elle, it wasn't you…I just had a lot on my mind. But I meant it, I wont ever leave you….I don't think I could even if I wanted to". Claire felt Elle release her iron grip ever so slightly before she responded, "You had better not" she said as she began to slowly trace circles on Claire's skin.

Claire struggled to focus on the conversation at hand, Elle's proximity and the touches, the familiar prickling sensation on her skin was burning a trail following Elle's fingertips and she did her best to keep her breathing steady. Her control was nearly lost when the girl next to her spoke again, in a voice bordering on a whisper, "What's it supposed to feel like when you kiss someone?".

# # #

Elle waited for Claire to reply, which took longer then she thought it should have "Supposed to?" she croacked out, in a voice that was considerably more husky then usual for some reason.

Elle nodded, "Usually when I kiss someone, or touch them, it fees nice… But then occasionally it feels different, like it makes my heart flutter or my skin burn. Is it supposed to feel like that? What does that mean?" Elle desperately needed to know what her body was trying to tell her about the way Claire touched her, but she didn't want to upset her so she left the true logistics of her current predicament out.

She felt Claire inhale deeply before she answered, "It is supposed to feel like that for someone special. When you find that you should hold on to it…..to hold on to them", Elle wasn't sure but she could swear that Claire was talking more to herself at this point.

Elle nodded and sighed, "That's unfortunate", she said slowly, knowing full well who her special someone was. She knew that her liking Claire_ that_ way was not something that she should do. She is pretty sure that would be breaking Noah's key rule. A good girl would _not_ fall in love with his precious Claire – bear.

She heard a giggle from next to her and she lit up a small ball of electricity as she sat up so that she could see Claire's face. "That's not funny!" she protested. "I'm sorry", but a grin still was plastered on her face. Elle pouted and Claire placed her hand on her fore arm, "I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you it is just…very true."

Elle raised an eyebrow at the cheerleader, "How could that possibly be true for someone like you…you're perfect". Claire's features softened and she shrugged, "No…I'm not. And you can't help who you love…who you like".

Elle felt queasy, "You like someone and they don't like you back? What's wrong with them?." Claire smiled again, "Nothing.". Elle shook her head, "Well obviously there is _something_ wrong with him" she whispered as she nestled back in to Claire but kept the small ball of electricity simmering so the room had a faint glow. It was a long time before Claire finally answered.

"There's nothing wrong_…_with _her_"


	6. Chapter 6

Claire couldn't believe that she had just said that.

"There's nothing wrong…with her," the words were off her tongue and out of her mouth before she had processed them; before she had thought of the implications. Once again her overwhelming need to let Elle know how special she was had trumped everything else, even if the older girl had no idea it was her she was referring to.

After a few minutes the mounting silence began to make Claire uneasy and she wondered if she had made the right choice, but at least Elle had yet to move from her position curled around Claire's body, and that had to be a good sign, right? She wasn't recoiling in horror, so that was at least something.

If she had run from the room screaming, she didn't think her heart could take it, but fortunately for her, Elle never developed the tendency to operate on the side of the more melodramatic. It was one of the more favourable traits that had been developed in her lack of contact with regular teenagers.

Elle finally found her voice. "Her?" she asked.

Claire nodded and suddenly felt silly; Elle wasn't looking at her and sometime in her pensive moment Elle had let the little ball of electricity go out, undoubtedly so that Claire couldn't read what she was thinking. The one thing she had on her side was that she could now read Elle's face pretty well, and she hadn't timed this well to utilise this talent.

She was freaked out, nervous and down right embarrassed, but she was gripping on to Elle's hand, which gave her a reassuring squeeze in return, which gave her a little glimmer of hope, maybe everything would be ok.

# # #

Elle was stunned, and had no idea what she should say. She had always thought that it was boys and girls, and that's what she had been told so she never really over thought it beyond that.

Daddy had told her she would marry a boy and she had built a lot of her understanding on how the world works around that information. The thought that people didn't have to stick to what they were told baffled Elle. She knew that she would get in trouble if she broke the rules, and wondered if the same applied in this instance.

Hearing Claire say that she had feelings for someone else, and opened up something inside of her, and frankly…she was jealous.

She didn't like that someone else could come in and take Claire away from her, but she figured that was where she had been this week. With _her_. And Elle didn't like the way it made her chest constrict and her blood boil.

She squeezed Claire's hand softly, partly to let her know she was still here and partly to try and control the ball of energy that was aching to make its way out of her hand. She hoped this girl wouldn't be around very much or she is not sure that she could control herself, and she isn't sure Claire would be that impressed if she electrocuted her new girlfriend.

She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. She wondered if this meant that she was giving up theperson who made _her_ heat flutter like Claire said it should to this unidentified mystery woman. She felt devastated. Not only for the loss of her someone special she should be holding on to but also her best friend.

If Claire was already pulling back from her then she could only imagine that it would get worse, not better, as time went on. And she didn't know how to survive without Claire ever again; frankly she wasn't sure how she had done it the first time. She isn't even sure how she made it through the whole previous period of her life without Claire. Sighing, Elle gently let go of the younger girl's hand, sure that she wasn't allowed the same privileges anymore.

She thought it was selfish of the girl to make her want her this much…to make her need her this much and then jut take it away. She didn't know what she was supposed to do but she was guessing that she could no longer touch or talk to Claire whenever she wanted to. She had seen how these things go in the movies, and she was sure that Claire wouldn't mess up her dates, she would be perfect and they would disappear in to happily ever after together.

Once this girl saw how special Claire was she would never let her go. Elle was nostalgic before she had even had to stop, and she decided that she would never move from this position. She would stay in Claire's bed, clinging to her and then she could never leave her. It sounded like a brilliant plan.

Elle leaned her head on Claire's chest so she could hear her heart, which was beating wildly and she wasn't sure why. Maybe she thought Elle would be angry at her for breaking the rules?

She picked up her hand which was now limp at her side and began playing with it so she knew she wasn't angry, but Claire's heart just increased to an even more rapid pace. Elle wasn't sure why. But she wanted her to know it was all ok.

She didn't want to have to say it because she was scared that her voice might betray her, so she did what Claire had always don't to make her feel better, she tried to find her cheek to kiss in the darkness.

She moved her face up in the darkness and aligned it with where she thought that Claire's cheek would be, but her lips clumsily found the edge of her lips and she mumbled an apology, but before she could explain her mistake, Claire's lips found hers in the darkness and they connected. And it was like nothing that Elle had ever felt before. It was perfect.

It was soft and tentative, and it made goose bumps appear all over her body at once, she could suddenly feel every nerve ending in her whole body, even though only it was only their lips that were touching. She didn't know what this would mean for the girls, nor the rules they were currently breaking, and she didn't care. She didn't want this to stop, so she deepened the kiss and flicked her tongue over the younger girls bottom lip, asking for access and praying not to get turned away.

# # #

Elle had taken the first move, deepening the kiss, and that was all the encouragement that she needed. She opened up claimed soft lips in a tender kiss, she was excruciatingly careful not to rush things as quickly as her body wanted her to, because she didn't want to scare Elle off. The trail of fire kisses she felt fluttering over her collarbone told her she had nothing to worry about, as Elle had somehow manoeuvred her way on top of her.

It was all a blur of tingling sensations, of fiery touches and swollen lips as Claire desperately tried to keep her voice down so as not to wake Sandra and Noah. She wasn't sure she could stop even if they had walked in.

It was getting harder and harder to maintain her self control, especially since somehow flesh was now touching flesh, and Claire's hands were wandering with a life of their own. The air was thick and the satin sheets had been kicked to the ground long ago, in a desperate attempt to free their limbs from any restraints.

After what seemed like minute but could have been hours they pulled away slightly, their foreheads leaning on one another, refusing to break contact completely, now that they had found what they had been looking for this whole time…their whole lives. Elle's hands remained tangled in her hair, gently playing with the curls.

Almost simultaneously, they leaned in for another kiss, back to the gentle velocity that they had begun with. It was all the permission that Claire needed, and she gently rolled Elle over and pushed her back down, so that she was now in the lead. She heard Elle's breath hitch as she placed kisses down her neck, and across her body. Not wanting to leave any part untouched. A soft moan slipped past Elle's lips and caused Claire to grin.

She felt alive, and every nerve in her body was screaming. She may not be able to feel pain, but she could feel this. And _this _was more than enough.

Hands were dancing across skin and the painful, delicate slowness that had been used was done away with as the tempo rose and the stakes were raised.

# # #

Elle could hear Claire breathing heavily and she smiled wickedly in the dark, she liked that she had that effect on her, and she let sparks fly out of her fingertips as she moved them across her flesh, liking both the way they made Claire moan and the glimmers of flesh that she was able to see in the otherwise darkened room. Claire slid off of her and they settled in to position, lying side by side, bodies pressed together in the dark.

Elle stopped being so cocky when Claire's fingers moved under her waist band, and it was all she could do to focus, wanting Claire to feel what she was too, she mirrored her movements, pace for pace reigniting the ball of electricity with her free hand as they lay side by side facing each other, staring in to desperate eyes.

Elle had never felt this before, never experienced what she was now, and as her eyes closed involuntarily and her body shuddered, she was glad that it was with Claire.

"I love you," Elle heard in the darkness but she couldn't be sure if she had said it or Claire had. Maybe it was both of them as they moved in-sync.

# # #

Claire felt Elle's tremors which set her off on an equally unfamiliar sensation. And when the movements and changes and sensations in her body finally subsided all that was left was heavy breathing, intertwined limbs and a satisfied grin. Claire was happy lying here, no matter what tomorrow brought, she knew that as long as she had Elle it would be okay. Nothing seemed like it was that bad now that she had Elle wrapped up in her arms.

Her skin sill burned in every place that Elle had touched her, and she didn't think it would ever fade, she reached out and touched her in the darkness, caressing her skin and letting her know that she belonged here, that the belonged to each other now.

Elle burrowed in to the crook of Claire's neck in response, and when she finally spoke her voice was husky, with not a trace of sarcasm, "So who is this girl you like?" Claire giggled and groaned as she placed a kiss on Elle's swollen lips, thinking maybe she would have to show her again.

**Authors note:** Thanks for the reviews everyone, and sorry about the lag in update....exams etc. And also thanks to **~ Dragynflies ~** for being a beta for this chapter


End file.
